


We The Kings

by Kathendale



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, M/M, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Now They Are Kings





	We The Kings

**Author's Note:**

> [Now They Are Kings](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtCOcaMlDnH/)

jfidhiojeriofjefioefiojekfioefkweifk, coming soon dab


End file.
